


I'd Be Dead If You Hadn't Found Me

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say it, just this once. Say you own me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Be Dead If You Hadn't Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/65822.html?thread=1937694#t1937694) over on LJ. Title from John's line on the rooftop in 2x13.

"You're the boss," John says, blithely laughing, overjoyed, as Harold pins him to the bed. His weight across John's thighs is warm and welcome, the line of kisses Harold bestows down his bare chest even more so.

 

"Nooo," Harold corrects him, "we're _partners_."

 

John's palm finds the back of Harold's head, gently guides him up until their mouths collide, firm and sure. Harold licks into his mouth, the faintest hint of stubble at his chin, the cool rough points of every one of his waistcoat buttons on John's skin as Harold lets his torso rest on him, shifting, easing into place.

 

"You know that's not entirely true," John murmurs, when they part for air, stroking Harold's cheek with his thumb. "Say it, just this once. Say you own me."

 

Harold stiffens, brows drawing together, puzzled. At the same time, his hips flex, sending blood rushing to John's groin at the careful friction. "I'll do no such thing," he asserts, breathlessly. "You're free to go wherever you'd like."

 

John rocks back up into him, other hand pressed to the small of Harold's back, keeping him where he wants him. "I don't want to be free, Harold, I want to be found."

 

There's a little gasp, and then Harold bites John's lower lip on his way into the next kiss, fiercer than before. John shudders, holds him tight, keens at the playful nip of Harold's teeth at the tip of his tongue. He's panting by the time Harold lets him up again, blissfully aching in his shorts. "You saved me," he insists, "I'll remind you over and over..."

 

Harold's hand clamps over John's mouth. "You need to listen," he growls. His hand moves away, up into John's hair, fingers carding through it with a calm possessiveness which speaks louder than words. "I'm trying to tell you, John. You saved me too."


End file.
